1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector which connects an electronic module to a printed circuit board, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a rotateable cover which provides for the locking and unlocking of the electronic module from the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector for interconnecting an electronic module or an IC package or an electronic card with a printed circuit board commonly comprises an insulative base section, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative base section and a cover pivotally attached to the insulative base section. The cover defines a receiving space for receiving the electronic module. When the connector is in an unlocking status, the electronic module is inserted into the receiving space of the cover. When the connector is in the locking position, the cover is rotated and moves towards the insulative base section with the electronic module thereon moving together with the cover and electrically and mechanically connecting the contacts of the connector. However, the cover, which is usually made from a piece of metal sheet, is required to be designed consistently with the shape of the electronic module. When the connector is used to receive a long electronic module, the cover should be opened at a large angle with respect to the base section which will occupy a large space.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector for interconnecting an electronic module with a printed circuit board is required.